


The Anti-Homo League

by Pelican_Island



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Satan - Freeform, anti-homo league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_Island/pseuds/Pelican_Island
Summary: Based off the prompt, "Ajit Pai cums on your face, it's actually blood."Written with my friend Sarah, a true member of the Anti-Homo League.





	The Anti-Homo League

Ajit Pai cums on my face. It’s blood. It’s period blood. I realize he has a pussy. He’s actually a woman.

He speaks. It’s high pitched. He says, “I’m sorry anon-san. I just didn’t know how to tell you that I’m a girl *blushes* My name is actually Anita Pai >~<”

She shoves her entire head up my pussy. I consume her.

I start to shake violently. I just fucked a woman. That means I-I’m g--ay. No. NO. Not again, this is the third time this week. No I don’t want to be gay. I can’t go to gAy hell! I can already feel the cold, clammy, fleshy hands of Satan grabbing my ankles. I’m going to hell. I can feel Satan’s dick anal-raping me as I cry because his dick is 16 inches too big. Before I can think any longer, Anita Pai reverse vores me with her pussy. I am consumed by gay pussy.

But then I whisper into her cunt, “no homo,” and everything turns black. I awake in a room filled with men dressed in suits. 

“You’ve done well,” states the man closest to me, voice deep and surly. “It is difficult for some to resist the gay agenda, but you have succeeded far more than we could have imagined. Welcome, agent Sarah, to the Anti-Homo League.” Finally, I have completed initiation. 

I start crying once more, but now instead of horror I feel happiness. Finally, after years, of dreaming, I have made it into the Anti-Homo League. Now not only can I resist the gay agenda, I can demolish it! I can already hear the beautiful sound of straightness all across the room. They hand me my badge. It’s a gray rainbow. Beautiful. They give me a whacking stick and a vial of holy water. I also get a picture of Jesus in his family photo. This photo reminds me who I’m doing this all for. My l’il boi JC.

“T-thank you, thank you,” I say through sobs while trying to keep my composure. One of the girls opens their arms, initiating a welcome hug. “No thank you,” I say to her, “I’m not gay.” She nods, knowing I made the right choice, and that she will not make the same mistake once more.

“I am honored to be a part of this distinguished league, I promise all of you that I will not only destroy the gay agenda, but homosexuality itself.” Everyone in the room all says in unison, “Amen, Partner.”


End file.
